<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我觉得我的老板有点奇怪 by SilentWater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734275">我觉得我的老板有点奇怪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWater/pseuds/SilentWater'>SilentWater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWater/pseuds/SilentWater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>只要有你就可以了<br/>只要有你就可以了<br/>只要有你就可以了<br/>重要的内容重复三遍。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poseidon/Siren Sorrento | Julian Solo/Siren Sorrento</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我觉得我的老板有点奇怪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>论坛体。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三界论坛→海界区→生命之柱（水区）<br/>
【树洞】我的老板最近好像有点奇怪<br/>
0L 小夜曲<br/>
先自我介绍，我是一个音乐爱好者，同时也是某世界级音乐名校的注册学生（学校名字不说了，太容易暴露），暂时休学正跟着我的老板环游世界进行公益活动。<br/>
老板家族背景雄厚，是个标准的富N代，真的超级超级超级有钱，用现在流行的话来说就是每天他都会在五亿平方的床上醒来，面对几百个英俊潇洒风流倜傥的仆人，然而对他来说富有并不是一件多么愉快的事情，由于之前家中的一些纠纷导致他必须花费巨款去填补所造成的宛如宇宙黑洞般深不见底的漏洞，而我作为参与事件的一员也跟着他做慈善来弥补错误，当然即使是如此，对于老板的家底来说似乎也没什么太大影响……<br/>
言归正传，老板这个人样样都好，就是特别特别特别能花钱，出门旅行至今就没有住过总统套房级别以下的房间，只要老板想吃的想用的，不管多远都会立刻用私人飞机从世界各地送过来（也可能不是正常快递手段），光他喜欢的白色西装就有好多件，比如世界著名的A【哔——】牌，B【哔——】牌，C【哔——】牌……<br/>
上次我的内裤坏了，因为不是太严重于是我打算自己缝一缝继续穿，结果老板发现，隔天二话不说直接丢给我一整箱的【哔——】牌内裤，唉，是不是我太抠门让老板觉得丢人了……</p><p>1L 匿名<br/>
我的天这么好的老板！！！老板身上还有位置挂的么？</p><p>2L 匿名<br/>
我的天这么好的老板！！！楼主求传授找工作的秘籍！！！</p><p>3L 匿名<br/>
怎么看都觉得……能够帮你买内裤的话，楼主确定只是上下级的关系？</p><p>4L 匿名<br/>
世界级的著名音乐学院，老板是个到处做公益的土豪，而且日常风格也很（sha）奢（duo）华（su），还喜欢白西装，线索好多容我去查查。</p><p>5L 匿名<br/>
楼上GJ！希望有神展开。</p><p>…………</p><p>18L 只想要个安静的工作环境<br/>
借地吐槽一下，虽然不是我的老板，但也是我的上司，由于上司基本就是个甩手掌柜，导致很多时候我都必须连同他的工作一起干，所以自从工作以后我就不知道休假是什么感觉了。<br/>
关于我们老板我也知道的不多，据说他的爱好就是躲在自家花园睡大觉，因此下属也基本没人见过他到底长啥样，这么说来我们能坚持到现在还正常运转，某种意义上也不可不说是个奇迹啊。<br/>
不说了，继续加班去了。</p><p>19L 匿名<br/>
……这一对比简直……楼下你来。</p><p>20L 匿名<br/>
楼主的老板会给楼主买胖次，18L的大概只会把你的胖次都剥削干净吧！</p><p>21L 匿名<br/>
……………………………………楼主我可以问你一个问题么？<br/>
你家老板为什么会知道你的内裤尺码？还是他纯粹把能买的尺码都买了一遍？</p><p>22L 匿名<br/>
不管哪一种猜测都感觉，楼主和你家老板的关系不太寻常啊？接下来还有么？</p><p>23L 匿名<br/>
看下来除了热爱花钱这点和楼主分歧比较大，其他方面都还好啊。</p><p>…………</p><p>30L 小夜曲<br/>
刚刚去教福利院的孩子们唱歌，现在才回来看了下回复，先回答大家的问题吧。<br/>
1、我和老板真的只是上下级的关系，他是一个温柔如深海的人，所以即使他对我很好，也不足以让我敢有逾越的想法，而且他之前和别的女孩表白过，想来他也不该是喜欢男孩子的人。<br/>
2、关于内裤的问题，我和老板有时候会一起睡觉（别误会就是睡一张床而已），有些私人问题不免要被发现，老板其实和我年纪差不多大，偶尔没有双床房或者他喜欢的风格套间就会两个人挤挤凑合凑合，不过我也搞不太懂，老板这么神通广大怎么会连一个房间都搞不定，尤其是最近订不到双床房的情况是越来越频繁了。<br/>
3、我刚刚问了一下，老板表示最近不需要新招员工，只要有我就可以了，楼上各位抱歉。<br/>
好继续刚才的话题，楼上有回复说的也对，我和老板的主要分歧点就在于花钱的观念上，可能因为我从小接受的教育有关，我至今仍然认为，任何消费都是应该花在刀刃上，但显然老板的态度和我截然相反，刚开始旅行的时候我曾经提过花钱要有节制的想法， 结果老板就不太开心，后来我也就明白不再说这个问题。<br/>
那两天因为这个闹矛盾的时候，我还非常担心会不会被老板赶走，毕竟现在的他对当时的大变故不太清楚，所以也不知道我在其中的牵连，如果让他知道的话，再结合我一开始的愚蠢表现，估计早就得灰溜溜的回老家了。所幸的是老板并没有计较这件事情，在冷落我几天后就恢复常态，现在关于钱的问题都只好由得他去，我也只能悄悄地担心，虽然有点多余的感觉。<br/>
然而最近老板的花钱风格虽然没有收敛，但起了很大的变化，他买东西会时常给我捎上一份，而且基本都是同款，像是我喜欢穿暗红色的西服，他就会买上和他衣服一模一样的款式，如果没有就直接下单到总部要求定做。这种情况愈演愈烈让我益发不安，我不太清楚他想做什么，只感觉这样的发展势头似乎不太正常。</p><p>31L 匿名<br/>
又是信息量爆炸……！！！<br/>
高亮这句【而且他之前和别的女孩表白过，想来他也不该是喜欢男孩子的人。】<br/>
所以楼主和你的老板都是男的？！</p><p>32L 匿名<br/>
我只是来看个吐槽贴怎么感觉被秀了一脸，楼主你老实交代你签的合同是不是叫婚姻届。</p><p>33L 匿名<br/>
只要有你就可以了<br/>
只要有你就可以了<br/>
只要有你就可以了<br/>
重要的内容重复三遍。</p><p>34L 匿名<br/>
火把在哪里？</p><p>35L 匿名<br/>
给楼上递一瓶孜然。</p><p>…………</p><p>46L 匿名<br/>
……我也来借地吐槽一下吧，我们老板的一句名言——<br/>
你们不是还有生命么？</p><p>47L 小白兔<br/>
小星星你也暴露的太快了吧，晚上回家要小心，有事要叫我们来帮忙，我们也会当做没看见的。<br/>
顺便感觉楼主的描述有点眼熟，要不来对个暗号？</p><p>48L 迷之男<br/>
……对不起看到最后两楼我没忍住笑出了声。</p><p>…………</p><p>55L 来自大英帝国的靠谱居家好男人<br/>
我也来吐槽一下，我们的上司整天躲在自己家里不知道在干什么，然后家门外还设计了不让人进去的关卡，我的大哥也算是高层职员了，上回发现有蟊贼通过迷之方式想爬进上司家去做坏事，于是大哥就不顾自身安危要闯进去阻止小贼。<br/>
结果是上司家的机关不打外人专打自己人，大哥因公负伤，上司家的财产也受到严重损失，然而至今我们也没有收到合理的解决方案和回复。<br/>
不说了，我得回家照顾大哥和给小弟做饭吃了。</p><p>56L 匿名<br/>
怎么都在借地吐槽，那我也来凑个热闹。<br/>
咱家上司完全不知道他在想什么，他为了收集心爱的手办，直接把手下的人都一锅端了，有些人没忍住干脆工资啥的都不要赶紧跑路，我是不幸留下来的之一&gt;&lt;</p><p>57L 匿名<br/>
这每一层楼都是神展开，搞得也好像来八一八啊。</p><p>…………【歪楼数层+恩爱感慨数层】</p><p>108L 小夜曲<br/>
出去练了会乐器回来发现楼盖的好高，还是先统一回复一下。<br/>
1、我和老板真的真的真的只是上下级的关系o(╯□╰)o我们还没到法定结婚年龄呢别多想。<br/>
2、本质就是想求助一下了解老板到底想做什么，作为下属实在摸不透他的想法也实在找不到人来问。<br/>
3、对暗号就不必了，我是不会透露自己和老板身份的，感谢理解。<br/>
既然有人怀疑到老板的取向问题我也稍微说两句，老板以前喜欢的是一个无论家世还是财力都与他旗鼓相当的姑娘，然后在自己的生日宴会上向对方求婚但是被果断回绝，接着两人因为其他原因进行过惨烈的对抗，最后姑娘当然更不会同意老板的想法，之后不欢而散不了了之。虽然老板嘴上不提，但我总觉得他应该还是忘不了那个姑娘的。<br/>
接着继续来说老板的奇怪表现，刚才他要求我穿女式礼服陪他出席下周六的慈善晚宴，这到底是为什么啊为什么啊为什么啊！！！下次再继续聊吧，我要去挑衣服了TVT</p><p>109L 匿名<br/>
…………………………<br/>
这到底是为什么<br/>
这到底是为什么<br/>
这到底是为什么<br/>
楼主你到底是为什么反应这么迟钝！</p><p>110L 匿名<br/>
下周的慈善晚宴？下周六如果我没记错刚好是情人节吧！<br/>
预感神展开。</p><p>111L 匿名<br/>
我怎么占了个好寂寞的楼层，和楼主一对比简直更加寂！寞！如！雪！</p><p>112L 匿名<br/>
楼主看到我看到我看到我——<br/>
你是不是在维也纳音乐大学就读？你是不是很擅长某种吹奏乐器？你的老板是不是擅长开车——不对是开船？你和老板是不是情侣是不是情侣是不是情侣！（可能可以直接把不是都去掉了）</p><p>113L 匿名<br/>
这里有神通广大的人能去下周的慈善晚宴一探究竟么？好在意啊……</p><p>114L 别看我只是一只羊<br/>
楼主哥哥你好，我是星之子学园的，请问你是上次来的那位很会吹箫的哥哥么？</p><p>115L 匿名<br/>
很会吹♂箫。</p><p>116L 哦♂卖箫的<br/>
这楼的走向怎么有点古怪……</p><p>…………【各种歪楼和奇怪讨论】</p><p>190L 小夜曲<br/>
这两天在努力减肥试图把自己塞进那些反人类的高定晚礼服，老板动不动就跑过来捏捏我身上的肉，还会感慨看起来清清秀秀的，没想到竟然这么会藏肉，BMI指数高能怪我么TVT<br/>
昨天晚上又没怎么吃东西，结果就是饿的眼冒金花，好像老板躺在我边上的时候趁机亲了一口，又好像只是我在做梦，今天早上醒过来的时候都在想这个事情，脑子里出来奇怪的念头，就是我再悄悄亲老板一下口感是不是一样的，然后翻了个身看到老板还睡得很香，不知道为什么那个奇怪的念头就立刻打消不见，大概还是自己胆子太小吧。<br/>
我跟老板出来旅行这段时间以来，也不是没有出现过对老板表示好感的人，男女都有，不过老板都一一回绝过去，有时候我也会想如果老板哪一天真的遇到喜欢的人，又或者之前那位门当户对的姑娘重新来到他身边，我应该怎么办？终究还是要笑着甚至站在好友的位置上送他们祝福，送他真正离开我的世界，想到这里我忽然觉得吃在嘴里的鱼肉都变得索然无味。<br/>
如我之前所说他是个无比温柔，温柔到任何人都会错觉陷入爱琴海般深邃的恋爱之中，可正因为了解他是如何一个人，所以我更知道平静的海面之下藏着的滚滚怒涛，然而明知是幻觉仍要沉迷，明知是塞壬的歌声却仍要继续航行。<br/>
以上大概都是我饿昏头说出来的胡言乱语，可是我也决定好了，即使被辞退也好，被赶走也好，大不了再回到一个人的生活，我希望留在他身边，我希望和他在一起。</p><p>191L 匿名<br/>
啊楼主千万千万千万不要这么悲观！！！<br/>
老板和你一定是双箭头！！！<br/>
等HE的续篇！！！</p><p>192L 匿名<br/>
几天没来看这什么神展开？？？<br/>
楼主你大胆的往前冲啊，老板一定是喜欢你的。</p><p>193L 匿名<br/>
不知道为什么突然看哭了，预祝幸福。<br/>
记得回来给大家报喜啊！</p><p>194L 匿名<br/>
楼主加油。</p><p>…………【一串鼓励】</p><p>210L 反正都没我有钱<br/>
楼主今天不小心喝得有些多，现在已经洗洗睡下了，这次的更新就换我这个老板来吧。<br/>
感谢各位的祝福，我们已经在一起了。<br/>
——你们一定很想知道晚上发生了什么——<br/>
其实自我反省一下，在表达感情的能力上，我好像还是掌握不了准确的方式，本来觉得细水长流只要对他好，他早晚都会反应过来的，结果没想到这个家伙就是缺根筋，早知道和今天晚上一样当众表白，打个稳准狠的直球就没那么多事情了。<br/>
宴会没啥可说，不过是我带着一个从未在公开社交场合露面过的美丽少女，继而在这个特别的日子，我告诉所有人这是我的伴侣并顺利求婚，接着就是宴会的一般流程不一而足。结束后又带着他去这个城市风景最好的海边转了转，印象里他很喜欢在南大西洋流域的景观，过些日子等我就带他好好回去玩一圈。<br/>
很感谢大家这些日子以来对他的照顾和鼓励，接下来的事情就统统交给我吧。<br/>
最后是一份小礼物请大家笑纳：<br/>
【XX宝红包密码：XXXXXX】</p><p>211L 匿名<br/>
真……真的么？谢谢老板。<br/>
恭喜恭喜(*^__^*) </p><p>212L 匿名<br/>
老板不愧是老板啊大手笔，您确定红包后面的0不是多打的吗*0*<br/>
祝幸福</p><p>…………【各种抢红包及祝福】</p><p>附：被删除的神秘楼层：<br/>
xxxL 卡斯托尔<br/>
都在借地吐槽，我提供给你们一个行之有效的办法——<br/>
我看之前的上司不顺眼，就随手把他和他钦定的接班人干掉，自己当老板。</p><p>xxxL 波吕克斯<br/>
都在借地吐槽，我提供给你们一个行之有效的办法——<br/>
我看之前的上司不顺眼，就随手跳了槽，然后忽悠新老板让我做他的代行者。</p><p>xxxL 来自意大利的艺术家<br/>
坚决拥护老大！</p><p>xxxL 来自西班牙的剑术家<br/>
坚决拥护老大！</p><p>xxxL 来自瑞典的植物学家<br/>
坚决拥护老大！<br/>
——END——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>